Sutekh (Doctor Who)
Sutekh (also known as Suketh the Destroyer) is a member of an alien race called the Osirans, and was encountered by the Fourth Doctor in the Doctor Who story "Pyramids of Mars". He is a crazed and blasphemous super-being who feared all forms of life might one day challenge his rule. He was portrayed by , who later provided the voice of the Beast in the revival series. History The Osirans were an ancient and incredibly powerful but now extinct race, their end was caused by Sutekh, who destroyed their homeworld Phaester Osiris and left a trail of destruction across the Galaxy. However, Sutekh's brother Horus and the remaining 740 Osirans tracked Sutekh down to Ancient Egypt and used their powers to restrain and imprison him in a Pyramid with the the Eye of Horus beaming a signal from Mars to suppress Sutekh. The tales of the Osirans were remembered in Egyptian mythology with Sutekh as the basis of god Set. Pyramids of Mars In the year 1911, when a archaeologist named Professor Marcus Scarman broke into the inner chamber of the Pyramid of Horus on Earth, Sutekh killed Scarman and brought his corpse back to life to serve him by having the Osiran service robots build a rocket aimed at the Eye of Horus on Mars. Though the Fourth incarnation of the Doctor was successful in destroying the rocket, deliberately appearing before him to break his mental holding of an explosion caused by Sarah Jane, Sutekh places the Doctor under his control to take Scarman and the remaining service robot to Mars, where they succeeded in destroying the Eye and freeing Sutekh. The Doctor was eventually able to defeat the freed Sutekh by trapping him in a time tunnel so the Osiran would cease to be from aging beyond his race's lifespan. The Triumph of Sutekh Only the body of Sutekh was defeated by the Doctor. Years later, his consciousness found a way into a new body created for him using an Osirian flesh loom. He escaped from Mars and travelled back in time to the reign of Hatshepsut, in order to coerce Tutmosis to usurp his mother's throne and start his reign of terror on the world. He thought he had destroyed the world by the time of the 21st century which surprised Russell Courtland who had predicted it. He went across the Earth devouring in his wake but left his worshippers till last. In fact, the Seventh Doctor tricked him and showed him the solar flare ravaged earth in the 29th century. He went back in time to start over again but this created an ouroboros loop. Gallery PDVD 041.jpg|Sutekh's prescence invading the TARDIS. Sutekh tortures doctor.jpg|Sutekh torturing the Doctor with his powers. Sutekh (Doctor Who).jpg|Sutekh rising. 525px-Sutekh.jpg|Sutekh, unmasked and trapped in the time tunnel. Trivia *Gabriel Woolf, the actor who played Sutekh, later provided the voice of the Beast from "The Impossible Planet" and "The Satan Pit", another Doctor Who villain who serve as a basis for the Devil. *Sutekh's name is an alias of the ancient Egyptian god Set also shared by the demon god from the Pupper Master series. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Deities Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Inmates Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychics Category:Paranormal Category:One-Man Army Category:Cataclysm Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nihilists Category:Necromancers Category:Satan Category:Death Gods Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Orator Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Egotist Category:Heretics